<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, you make me dizzy by caniculeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799666">oh, you make me dizzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caniculeo/pseuds/caniculeo'>caniculeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caniculeo/pseuds/caniculeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and screams to the sky at a truly incredible volume. "I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN! <i>Please,</i> I just—"<br/>Atsumu turns to him so fast he almost sprains his neck. "You're a virgin?"<br/></p>
</blockquote>hinata, atsumu, roller coasters, and a little too much honesty.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, you make me dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a silly fun thing i wrote for myself that didn't manage to make atsuhina week! i was just listening to too much abba (the title is from honey, honey) and this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with Atsumu and Hinata on an ascending roller coaster.</p><p>This is all because of some stupid bet that they'd made with Bokuto: something about whether either of them would be able to get Sakusa to hold hands with them over the course of twelve hours. Of course, they'd lost. Sakusa probably wouldn't even hold hands with his own mother. Originally, the punishment had been expensive dinner, but Sakusa—who'd been particularly bitter that day upon discovering the objective of the bet—had looked at Atsumu and Hinata thoughtfully.</p><p>"You two both hate roller coasters, don't you?" he'd asked.</p><p>And Hinata, honest to a fault, had swallowed in fear and nodded very fast.</p><p>"Well then," Sakusa had said, and he grins—full on <em>grins, </em>teeth and all. At that moment, Atsumu realizes he hasn't ever seen Sakusa actually smile so wide before, and it sends a terrifying thrill down his spine.</p><p>He'd been right to be afraid. When they end up at the amusement park a few weeks later, Sakusa points wordlessly at the tallest roller coaster there, and waits at the photo area for his spoils. Bokuto is wearing one of Akaashi's fancy cameras around his neck, just to see if he can get anything that the coaster cameras can't.</p><p>Atsumu and Hinata already shivering in terror on the way up, the <em>chk-chk</em>-<em>chk</em> of the gears awakening a primal fear in Atsumu. He's trying to pray. He's never prayed before in his life; he doesn't even know who to pray to. Hinata, on the other hand, is trying unsuccessfully to talk himself out of being terrified.</p><p>"You know what?" Hinata says, trying to sound confident. This doesn't work so well when his voice is shaking so hard. "This won't be that bad. Right, Atsumu-san?"</p><p>Atsumu makes a non-committal sound. He’s too enamoured with Hinata to lie to him, but if Hinata wants to lie to himself so he feels better, that's quite alright. Atsumu's just going to sit here, sweat, and close his eyes through the whole thing. If he dies, at least he's dying next to the love of his life.</p><p>The roller coaster keeps going up. Atsumu swears it's been like a minute or two already. Would it be too much to ask Hinata to hold hands with him?</p><p>Hinata starts to squirm. "This is taking a really long time," he whispers. And then he makes the deadly, stupid mistake of turning around and looking behind him, and Atsumu can literally place the moment when Hinata's stomach drops into the void.</p><p>"Oh my <em>GOD</em>, I change my mind, I—Let me <em>OFF</em>! STOP THIS THING!" Hinata is squirming in his safety restraints. Despite his efforts, the roller coaster continues its terrifying ascent. Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and screams to the sky at a truly incredible volume. "I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN! <em>Please</em>, I just—"</p><p>Atsumu turns to him so fast he almost sprains his neck. "You're a virgin?"</p><p>Their eyes meet, and Hinata suddenly looks very flustered—maybe he hadn't meant to scream about his nonexistent sexual history with an entire ride full of people, least of all Atsumu. Hinata opens his mouth again to say something else, but that's when the coaster tips over the apex of the slope, and they both end up screaming their lungs out.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu doesn't throw up afterwards, but it's a near thing. Hinata, on the other hand—well, let's just say it's nice that there's a garbage can so close to the ride's exit. He looks like a dead man walking as he tries to keep down sips of water.</p><p>At the photo desk, Sakusa has taken out his credit card, and is gesturing to his favourite selections on the screen. He's so excited he's pulled down his face mask to talk to the bemused cashier. When they pass by the water park after this, Atsumu will dunk him in it, no questions asked.</p><p>"Atsumu-san, I—" Hinata says weakly, reaching out to hold onto Atsumu's shoulder for support. This is sweet, but unfortunately Atsumu is not in the proper condition to offer any kind of stability. He stumbles, trying to grab onto Hinata to steady himself too. This does not work well. They crash into a bench and fall, sprawled over each other.</p><p>There's a flash of blinding light. Bokuto stands over them, lowering his camera and grinning. Sakusa is also looking down at them, seeming uncharacteristically pleased.</p><p>"You guys look good!" Bokuto says, laughing.</p><p>"Piss off, Bokkun," Atsumu says huffily, getting off of Hinata carefully and offering him a hand.</p><p>"Thanks," Hinata says sheepishly, taking it and pulling himself up. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"It's okay," Atsumu says, peering into Hinata's face, concerned. "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"Kinda," Hinata says, blushing a bit and smiling fondly at him. Atsumu's heart skips a beat, and he feels his face begin to warm. Hinata's still holding Atsumu's hand, either because he's forgotten to let go or because he enjoys it. Atsumu hopes it's the latter.</p><p>Sakusa clears his throat.</p><p>Distracted, Hinata lets go of Atsumu’s hand, tiptoeing to peek at the newly-printed photographs that Sakusa's holding. "Oh, Omi-san, could I have one of the pictures?"</p><p>"No," Sakusa says, frowning.</p><p>"Aww, come on," Hinata says, looking up at Sakusa with puppy-dog eyes. "We rode that thing like you told us to, didn't we? I even threw up and all—aren't you happy?"</p><p>Sakusa considers for a moment. "I guess you can have this one," he says reluctantly, and passes a photo to Hinata. Hinata looks relatively good for someone who's screaming his lungs out, but Atsumu looks absolutely hideous in it. It looks like the kind of picture Osamu would use as his phone background.</p><p>"Oh my god," Hinata says, cracking up and grinning brightly at Atsumu, and it's like the sun has come out—but at what cost? "I love it! Atsumu-san, you look great! Thanks, Omi-san!"</p><p>Atsumu groans, simultaneously mortified and furious at Sakusa. This photo basically undoes eight weeks of trying to look cool in front of Hinata. Sakusa <em>knows </em>this, which makes it even worse. "Ugh, could we do the world a favour and throw those out? All of them?"</p><p>"No," Sakusa says shortly. "I'm putting them on my fridge."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Hinata asks.</p><p>"Are you actually a virgin?" Sakusa says, giving all of them whiplash.</p><p>Hinata flushes. "You <em>heard </em>that? On the <em>ground</em>?"</p><p>Bokuto shrugs, a little sheepish. "We all kinda did," he says. "You can be really loud, Hinata. It's kind of amazing, actually."</p><p>Hinata sighs, resigned. "So <em>that's</em> why everyone was staring at me when I got off. I thought it was because I was puking."</p><p>"I'm sure that was also a reason," Sakusa says, wrinkling his nose in distaste.</p><p>"Well?" Bokuto says, curious. "Are you actually?"</p><p>Hinata blushes a little, looking away. Atsumu has never been more focused in his life. "I mean, you're all my friends, so I guess it doesn't matter if you know," he says. "But yeah—it’s just something I never really got around to, I guess?”</p><p>"I'm not your friend," Sakusa says.</p><p>"What?" Bokuto says, eyes wide. "Didn't you say you—" and here, he uses air quotes, "—met up with Oikawa in Brazil?'"</p><p>"Yeah, because I <em>met up with Oikawa in Brazil</em>," Hinata says, indignant. "What, did you all think that was—that was code for something?" Nobody says anything. Hinata throws up his hands, exasperated. "I was literally <em>in Brazil</em>; I have pictures! You all know that!"</p><p>"I guess," Sakusa says, sharing a look with Bokuto, "but it's Oikawa. You know?"</p><p>"Yeah," Atsumu says darkly. "Oikawa." Stupid Oikawa. He doesn't deserve Hinata, physically or spiritually or otherwise. Oikawa can choke. Atsumu's the better setter, anyways.</p><p>"Nothing happened, okay?" Hinata says. "<em>Nothing!</em>"</p><p>"But did Oikawa try anything?" Bokuto asks, insistent.</p><p>Hinata blushes. "I mean… maybe?" he says, looking embarrassed. "I couldn't really tell. At one point, I kind of thought…" He trails off.</p><p>"What'd he do?" Atsumu asks, already feeling pissed.</p><p>"He said—" Hinata shakes himself. "I mean, it doesn't matter, because nothing happened!"</p><p>Atsumu seethes quietly.</p><p>Bokuto hums. "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of," he says. "We're just surprised is all." He ruffles Hinata's hair, grinning. "You're hot, Hinata!" This is true. This is <em>very</em> true.</p><p>Hinata laughs. "Thanks!" he says. "But it's okay. I'm not particularly upset about it."</p><p>"You shouldn't be," Sakusa says. "People are disgusting."</p><p>Hinata laughs. "I don't want to die without trying anything, though."</p><p>"Good thing you're not dead, then," Bokuto says cheerfully.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm thinking of waiting until marriage now," Hinata says, very seriously.</p><p>"That's fine with me," Atsumu says without thinking. At the same time, Hinata laughs and says, "Just kidding!"</p><p>Everyone turns to stare at Atsumu, including Hinata himself. <em>Ah, shit. Shit.</em> For a moment, neither of them say a word. Even Sakusa doesn't have anything to contribute.</p><p>"I'm—I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear anything," Hinata says eventually, visibly flustered. He's blushing just as hard as Atsumu is.</p><p> </p><p>"That was awful," Sakusa says a while later, when Hinata leaves to buy them all drinks. It's been an awkward time, even with Bokuto doing his best to smoothe everything over. Atsumu is pretty sure Hinata left to get away from him.</p><p>"Yeah," Bokuto says. He's playing around with Akaashi's camera, taking pictures of Atsumu. The thing is that Bokuto isn't even being cruel about it; he's genuinely just enjoying himself while recording Atsumu's agony in the form of surprisingly high-quality photographs. "That was really embarrassing, Tsumu."</p><p>Atsumu groans. He wants to die. "I <em>know</em>," he says. "You guys don't have to keep telling me, okay? I was there."</p><p>"Worst confession I've ever heard," Sakusa says, relentless.</p><p>"Wasn't really a confession, was it?" Bokuto says, peeking out from behind his camera. "Wasn't it more of a proposition?"</p><p>"Marriage was involved," Sakusa says. "I think that counts for something."</p><p>"Ah!" Bokuto says. "You're right. I forgot!" He snaps another picture. If the camera weren't Akaashi's, Atsumu would've kicked it by now.</p><p>"What am I gonna <em>do</em>?" Atsumu laments. He wants to call his mom and cry. Never mind that he's twenty-three—he needs to. </p><p>"Why don't you confess properly?" Bokuto asks, tilting his head. "Might as well. Or I can call Akaashi and see what he thinks. He's good with this stuff, you know?"</p><p>"Please don't call Akaashi-san," Atsumu says. The last thing he needs is other people hearing about this, least of all reasonable, competent, put-together Akaashi Keiji, who is everything Atsumu isn't. "I guess—I guess I could try confessing properly." Nothing to lose, after all—the worst that can happen is that Hinata turns him down completely—</p><p>Atsumu puts his head in his hands. His life is over, and just when things had been getting good with Hinata. Over the last few weeks, Atsumu's pretty sure Hinata had finally gotten the beat-up, pathetic, coffee-stained memo that is Atsumu's feelings, and was maybe—just maybe!—beginning to reciprocate. Two days ago, Hinata had even <em>winked </em>at him. Why? Atsumu can barely remember. All he can recall is the unforgettable pounding of his heart after Hinata had grinned, and the heavy realization that he is truly and forever whipped.</p><p>"Hey," Bokuto says after a moment, patting his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Tsumu."</p><p>"Yeah," Sakusa adds, in a rare show of kindness. His voice has no bite to it this time. "You two just need to talk. Hinata likes you a lot too, so—"</p><p>Atsumu looks up so fast he almost hurts his neck. Again. "Huh?" He must've heard that wrong.</p><p>Sakusa's expression—almost something resembling concern and pity—immediately morphs into one of disgust upon seeing Atsumu's face. "It's pretty obvious you two idiots are into each other," he continues, shrugging. The scorn is back in his voice, his entire being. Sakusa Kiyoomi, the king of scorn. "It's kinda gross, actually."</p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu says again, his singular functional brain cell working overtime. "What—what's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Sakusa's gaze is withering. "I've done enough for you today," he says, pulling his mask up over his face. "Figure it out yourself." And then he stalks away to meet up with the approaching Hinata.</p><p>"Wait, <em>what?</em>" Atsumu says, still reeling. He turns to Bokuto, but Bokuto's gone too, sprinting full-tilt after Sakusa like a grey-haired bullet: <em>Hinata, Hinata, did you buy lemonade?</em></p><p> </p><p>Hinata has indeed bought lemonade. He's also bought Atsumu's favourite drink without being asked, and presses it into Atsumu's hand, smiling a little shyly ("I remembered you liked this, so!"). Atsumu almost melts to the ground in a puddle of relief—the smile means they're good, that everything is okay, that Hinata won't stop talking to Atsumu forever just because he tends to think a little too dirty when Hinata's around.</p><p>So Hinata's smiles dictate his life now. Atsumu wouldn't have it any other way. And when the two of them get a moment alone, Atsumu musters up all his courage, every little ounce of it that was bestowed to him from his rice farmer ancestors, and tries to confess his feelings.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun," he says, and his voice cracks from the nerves, "I just wanted to say—"</p><p>"Atsumu-san," Hinata says almost at the exact same time, grabbing Atsumu's hand and leading him towards yet <em>another</em> roller coaster (<em>why?</em>), "let's go ride that one, okay?"</p><p>He says it so naturally and so excitedly that Atsumu is inclined to believe that this is all incidental, and he follows Hinata to the end of the line, taken aback. But then he remembers: Hinata hates roller coasters. Actually, they both do. And they both end up riding that godforsaken thing anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Later, he tries again after lunch, just to make sure. He even texts Bokuto and Sakusa to leave him and Hinata alone for a few minutes. The table they're sitting at is a little secluded, a ways off from the throngs of people, the screaming in the skies.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun—"</p><p>He barely gets to finish the word before Hinata leans on him, the bare skin of his arm touching Atsumu's, and Atsumu's stomach almost flings itself into the Andromeda galaxy.</p><p>"I'm kind of sleepy," Hinata murmurs, closing his eyes, and that shouldn't be hot, but it <em>is.</em> Atsumu is literally clenching his fists under the table, wondering <em>oh, god, what have I done to deserve this, </em>and also <em>oh, god, what have I done to </em>deserve this?</p><p>Needless to say, he's made no progress by the time Bokuto and Sakusa come back. </p><p> </p><p>One more time. Just to be absolutely sure. Atsumu's pretty much in despair at this point, but even if Hinata's going to turn him down, he needs to hear it. He needs closure.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun, will you just listen—"</p><p>"By the way, how’s Osamu-san doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shouyou-kun, I—"</p><p>Hinata is gone. He's gone, having vanished in a matter of seconds only to somehow reappear next to Bokuto a few steps ahead. And then Atsumu remembers: Ninja Shouyou.</p><p>He wants to fling himself into the void.</p><p> </p><p>The entire day passes and Atsumu barely notices. His feelings are almost choking him at this point. Unfortunately for both him and Hinata, they'd both come in Atsumu's car, since they live relatively close together. They'll be alone with each other for another half an hour before getting home. </p><p><em>Ah, fuck it</em>, he thinks, as the two of them head out silently to the parking lot, and decides to give it one last shot once they're on the road. Before Atsumu starts driving, he feels his phone vibrate with incoming messages.</p><p><em>good luck!!!</em> Bokuto.</p><p><em>don't mess up, stupid</em>. Sakusa.</p><p>Atsumu swallows and puts his phone away, then starts to drive. He’s gonna get to the bottom of this. He’s gonna do this if it kills him—</p><p>He spends the first fifteen minutes of the ride in terrified silence, his knuckles almost white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. Beside him, Hinata is humming along to a song on the radio. He’s humming too well and too quiet for it to be completely natural.</p><p>At the twenty minute mark, Atsumu finally finds the courage to open his mouth and talk.</p><p>"Shouyou—" he says. He doesn't even get time to add on the honorific.</p><p>"Do you like this band?" Hinata asks, almost immediately.</p><p>Atsumu turns off the radio with excessive force. "<em>Why</em>," he says, beyond frustrated at this point, "why won't you let me confess to you?"</p><p>Hinata is silent for a moment, no doubt taken aback. He looks like a deer in the headlights, a criminal caught red-handed. "Sorry," he says eventually, sounding truly apologetic.</p><p>"Well, whatever," Atsumu says, a mixture of heartbroken and irritated. "Fine. If you don't want me to confess, that's fine. But can you—can you just reject me? Please?"</p><p>Hinata turns abruptly to look at him. "But I don't <em>want</em> to reject you," he says, sounding pained.</p><p>"What—"</p><p>“I <em>do</em> like you, Atsumu-san," Hinata continues breathlessly, the words rushing out of him like he can't stop. "I <em>do </em>like you, you make me laugh and you’re an amazing setter and you’re very—” He swallows, flushed even in the low evening light. “You’re very hot, and I wanna date you, but I don't like—I don't like that you like me just because I'm a virgin! That’s kinda gross, and it doesn’t last, you know—"</p><p>Atsumu almost forgets to drive. He’s staring at Hinata’s reflection in the rearview mirror like his life depends on it. "I—<em>what</em>?"</p><p>"I don’t know if you have a virginity fetish or something,” Hinata says, just keeping it going and barely taking any breaths in between, “but I can’t help you with that, sorry, I just—I don’t want to—”</p><p>Atsumu should not be driving right now. He is mortified and horrified and on the verge of passing out. "It's not a <em>virginity fetish</em>!" Atsumu exclaims, much too loudly. Hinata jumps, and Atsumu lowers his voice. "It's a <em>you</em> fetish, I—"</p><p>Hinata frowns. “A what?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Atsumu says, scrambling and realizing what he’s just said. “Shit, never mind, I just mean—”</p><p>It’s too late; Hinata is already processing it all. “A <em>me </em>fetish?” he echoes, frowning. Oh my god, Atsumu is actually going to pass out. He wants to punch himself in the teeth—he’s pretty sure he has dental insurance. "Is that—is that your way of saying you like me?"</p><p>“Oh my god, <em>please</em> forget I ever said that,” Atsumu begs.</p><p>“No,” Hinata says quietly, “I kind of—I kind of like that. It’s cute. I think?”</p><p>“No, please—” Atsumu says, tortured. And then, "You seriously thought I was like that?" He feels hurt. So Hinata thinks he’s a scummy pervert. Okay. That's okay. He kind of deserves it.</p><p>Hinata blushes. “I’m sorry, it was just the timing—”</p><p>“I’ve liked you for so <em>long</em>!” Atsumu says, exasperated despite the euphoria creeping up on him. “I just wanted to clarify!"</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Hinata exclaims, looking mortified. “I’m sorry, really, I just—I don't think straight around you, Atsumu-san!" Oh, Atsumu is going to<em> die</em>, he’s so happy<em>. </em>"I like you too much to think properly, I—"</p><p>The road is dark and empty. Atsumu signals and pulls over to the side, stopping the engine.</p><p>"Wait, what are you doing?" Hinata says, confused. "Why're you—"</p><p>Atsumu turns to him. His heart is pounding; his face is hot. "Shouyou-kun," he says. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"</p><p>Hinata opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. His eyes are wide, beautiful. "Okay," he whispers.</p><p>They both lean in slowly, meeting in the middle, and then, <em>oh</em>—what a feeling. Atsumu brings his hand up to cradle Hinata's cheek, feeling his heart flutter in his chest like a bird, like something alive, feeling Hinata kiss him back, unhesitating and surprisingly bold.</p><p>Thank you, rice farmer ancestors. Thank you, Bokuto and Sakusa. Thank you, Hinata’s parents, for the most beautiful body and mind the world has ever seen. Screw you, Oikawa. </p><p>They break apart and come together again with a renewed hunger, deepening the kiss into something less chaste. Hinata eventually takes off his seat belt and clambers clumsily but enthusiastically onto Atsumu's lap, straddling him. Dear god, Hinata's <em>legs</em>—toned and strong and tanned—Atsumu has always dreamed of touching Hinata's legs like this.</p><p>How long do they kiss for? Atsumu doesn't know: he's too busy experiencing, cataloguing touch and taste and sound, the way Hinata gasps and sighs and whispers his name. Thank god it's so late, that this road is so secluded, that they don't live in some kind of horror movie, because if a serial killer came knocking on their window right now, Atsumu would just lock the doors and keep going.</p><p>Eventually though, they break apart for more than a few breaths, gasping. Hinata leans against Atsumu's shoulder to rest.</p><p>"You—" Atsumu licks his lips, which are swollen from kissing. He's still holding Hinata close to him. "That was nice."</p><p>Hinata sits up, grinning. How strange, yet how wonderful it is to see Hinata's ebullient grin in this kind of context—Atsumu had never really managed to get it right in his imagination. "Wanna keep going?" Hinata asks, teasing and self-assured.</p><p><em>Yes, </em>Atsumu thinks, <em>yes, yes, anything</em>. "No," he forces himself to say. Hinata's face falls. "Not now, I—I haven't even taken you out on a date yet."</p><p>Hinata throws his head back and laughs, radiant. "Seriously?" he asks.</p><p>Atsumu swallows. "Yes," he says.</p><p>"Okay," Hinata says, eyes fairly sparkling. He kisses Atsumu on the nose and clambers back into the passenger seat. "I'll be patient, Atsumu-san. For you."</p><p>"Thanks," Atsumu says, breathless and almost unable to look away. "I guess."</p><p>After a moment, he forces himself to be functional, turns the radio back on, and restarts the engine. He also leans over to kiss Hinata on the forehead, just because he wants to.</p><p>Hinata laughs—what a beautiful sound. Atsumu has never heard anything he loves more.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Atsumu drops Hinata off at his apartment. Ten minutes (and a makeout session) after that, Atsumu heads home with a stupid grin on his face and a date with Hinata the next weekend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! virginity is a social construct! also i love oikawa, please don't listen to atsumu's jealous ass, oikawa is great<br/>and pls don’t be like atsuhina, don’t make out on the side of roads no matter how empty they seem! please make out in safe places<br/>(the rice farmer thing? apparently my ancestors were farmers?)</p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! pls interact, i love u guys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>